Como el ámbar de tus ojos
by Zelshamada
Summary: *Operación: Estamos Locas II* Daisuke, cegado por los celos, decide ir a acabar con la imperfección de una pareja casi-perfecta: Él por desplazarlo, ella por no amarlo


DIGIMON

_Como el ámbar de tus ojos..._

**[~~~~~~~]**

Sus ojos. ¡Rayos! ¡Malditos sean sus ojos! Los odio. Los **odio.** Los odio gracias a que ven a mi _mejor amigo_ con amor, y a mi... ¡¡A mi me ven con amistad!!! Una maldita amistad, que casi no puedo soportar.

 Pero, mi mejor amigo tiene la culpa. Sí, sólo él. ¿¿Por qué?? ¡Porque él me enamoró de ella! ¡¡Yo no quería!! Pero, el muy estúpido siempre llegaba con ésa cara de idiota, suspirando por ella. Por su grandeza, su belleza, su... _Perfección._

 ¡Mentira! Yo sabía que era mentira. Ella no era perfecta... Porque no me quería a mi. De resto, prácticamente era una Diosa. 

Pero fue él... Ken. El que poco a poco me hizo ver cosas en ella que al principio no existían. Luego de eso, me enamoré.

 _...Fue su culpa. **Su** culpa. **¡Su culpa!**_...

 No fui yo. En serio. De repente, me vi en un nivel tal, que no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Desde como sería caminar tomados de las manos, hasta comer sobre ella en mi cama. 

_...Todo ella... Ella... **¡Ella!**_

 Era lo único que veía. Su rostro, sus manos, su cabello largo y sedoso, su mirada... Mirada que sólo se fijaba en Ken....

_...En Ken... En el que tuvo la culpa... **¡Ken!** El también perfecto: Ken._

 Celos. Ése fue el único sentimiento que tuve por ella antes de que empezara a salir con Ken. Ella alejaba a mi mejor amigo de mi, cada vez más y más. ¡Maldita! Primero me quitaba a mi casi-hermano, y luego mi corazón.

 _... Por su culpa. Culpa de Ken._

 En los poco momentos que nos veíamos, sólo me hablaba de ella. Por eso... ¡Él me obsesionó! Me hizo adicto a saber como era la ropa que había usado, lo que había mirado en las tiendas, lo que en realidad expresaban esos besos apasionados que solían darse en mis narices.

 _Malditos. A ellos no le importó como me sentía. ¡Ni siquiera lo preguntaron! **¡¡Malditos!!** Su perfección no era perfecta, ya que ella no estaba enamorada de mi, y él me había desplazado por ella._

¡¡Pareja de traidores!! ¡¡Ojalá y cuando llegue su muerte sufran muchísimo!!! ¡¡Así podré disfrutarlo!!

... Disfrutarlo... Disfrutarlo... A menos, claro, que se dieran cuenta de su error.

 Que ella admitiera que me quiere a **mi** y no a él. Y Ken reaccione, y vuelva a estar conmigo... Sólo conmigo...

_... Conmigo. Como en los viejos tiempos. Cuando ella **no** era **para nada** perfecta. Y él sólo confiaba en mi._

 No debieron hacerlo. No debieron enamorarse uno del otro. Pero, yo sé que _eso_ no es amor. ¡Es pura mentira! Ellos no se aman. Eso es mentira...

... Mentira... Mentira... Mentira. Es como sí dijeran que el azul y el rojo al mezclarse no da morado. Como nuestros emblemas ¿Lo ven? ¡Es nuestro amor! ¡Nuestro amor! ¡Nuestro amor!

.. Porque yo sí siento amor por ella. ¡Del verdadero! Con un poco de tiempo ella también.

...Ella también.. Ella también... ¿Verdad? ¡Para que pueda alcanzar la verdadera perfección!

... Se lo demostraré. Le demostraré que mi amor por ella es puro, y no le importan los demás. ¡Se lo demostraré!

_... Le haré entender que Ken no es para ella. No es para ella.... No es para ella._

 Se lo haré ver. Tal vez, se arrepientan de su error... Y sino, lo pagarán caro.

**[~~~~~~~]**

Llegué hace un minuto. Estoy justo al frente del departamento de Ken. Ellos... _Los malditos perfectos,_ están adentro. No sé que hacen, pero se detendrán ahora mismo.

 Tengo la llave de su apartamento. Ken, estúpido confianzudo... ¿Piensas que seguimos siendo mejores amigos?? ¿Después de que me reemplazaste por ella? ¿Por la no-perfecta? ¡Para nada!

Entro...

 Me miran con asombro. ¿Qué? ¿No esperaban verme?

-¿Qué haces aquí, Daisuke?- Me pregunta Ken, el culpable de todo con algo de preocupación en su semblante.

 _... Preocupación... Preocupación... No. Preocupación sentirás por ti mismo, cuando...._

Con un movimiento rápido, saco una pistola que estaba en mi cinturón.

**¡¡¡KAUMB!!!!**

 Ya disparé. Justo a su hombro haciéndolo caer.

... Me encanta su mirada de desconcierto. Desconcierto.... Desconcierto...

 El grito casi instantáneo de ella me hace voltear a verla. Lo mira con preocupación y a mi... Con miedo.

-No...- Le digo mientras que bajo el arma y me acerco, a lo que ella retrocede- ¡¡No lo mires a él con preocupación!! **¡¡No a él!!** ¡¡Mírame a mi!! ¡¡Yo te amo!! ¡¡Y a ti ni te importa!!!

-De.... ¿De-De... Qué hablas Daisuke?!?!?- Casi grita ella, ahora llorando- ¿¿Qué le haces a Ken???

 .._. Ken.... Ken... Ken... __Odiaba el nombre. Ken el niño genio. Ken el bondadoso. Ken el perfecto..._

**_¡¡¡Mentira!!!_**

 -Él es débil... Él no te merece...- Le digo calmadamente mientras que sigo tratando de acercarme. Ya no puede dar un paso hacia atrás. La pared se lo impide- Él no es nada para ti.

-¿Qué te pasó, Daisuke?- Oigo la apenas audible pregunta de mi ex-mejor amigo.

 El muy estúpido. Siempre interfiriendo...

Los llantos de ella siguen llamándome más mi atención que él. Simplemente la sigo viendo, mientras que saco de un bolsillo, un obsequio que le traigo.

-Mira...- Le digo mientras que le muestro una delicada pulsera de ámbar- Sé que te gusta... Se lo comentaste a Ken hace un tiempo. Pero él es muy estúpido, y no lo recuerda... No comprende tu _verdadera_ perfección. Yo sí lo recordé, y te lo traje de regalo. Ámbar.. Como tus hermosos ojos.

 Noto como su mirada se posa en la pulsera, para luego pasar a mis ojos... Me mira con... Lastima.

_... Lastima... Lastima... ¡¡¡**Odio que me miren así**!!!_

Pero, luego, posa sus hermosos ojos en Ken... El débil que está tirado en el suelo con un hombro herido. Es tan débil.

Le daré una última oportunidad.

-Sí la aceptas, sé que vendrás conmigo... Y me detendré. – Le aclaré- Sólo, acepta la pulsera, como muestra de mi gran amor...

 Ahora, ni me mira, su mirada sigue en Ken, que creo que le está diciendo algo... 

_¡No! **¡No!** ¡Él es muy débil! ¡ No te merece!_

-... El es débil...-Le repito- Muy débil... Débil... ¡DEBIL!

Me volteo, y le disparo justamente en la cabeza, al que antes fue mi mejor amigo.

... ¡Maldito! ¡Te espera el infierno! Por ser débil.. Por desplazarme.

 Ella vuelve a gritar mientras que corre al cuerpo inerte de su antiguo novio. Porque ya no vive...

_... No tiene vida.. No tiene vida... NO TIENE VIDA._

Me estoy empezando a molestar. 

-¿¿Ahora sí??- Le grito- ¡¡¡¿¿¿Tomarás el brazalete???!!!!

_¿Por qué llora? ¿¿Por qué su respuesta es un llanto más fuerte?? ¡¡¡¿¿¿Por qué no me elige de una buena vez??????!!!_

-**¡¡Respóndeme ahora, Miyako!!**- Grito lleno de furia- **¡¡Ahora!! ¡¡Tómalo!!**

 -¡¡Estás loco!!- Me mira con furia... Odio... Pero, sí yo te amo... Y te odio- ¡¡Nunca aceptaré nada!! ¡¡Mataste a Ken!!

 _.. Mal respuesta. Elegiste la imperfección. Otra que irá al infierno._

 Disparo, acabando de un tiro la vida de la de ojos como el ámbar.

 ..._Ya.. Me vengué de los malditos._

.. De los dos... Mi mejor amigo... Y mi amor de ojos ámbar.

 Aún tengo la maldita pulsera en mi mano. ¿Qué haré con ella? Era para la Diosa de la perfección, que ahora no es nada. Simplemente un cuerpo muerto, sobre otro.

_¡Irónico! Yo los maté... Y no me siento culpable..._

_No me siento culpable..._

_No me siento culpable..._

_No me siento culpable..._

_Los maté. No tienen vida. Más nunca. Se fueron. Los Malditos imperfectos._

... Pero...

Quiero ver sus ojos de nuevo. Observo la pulsera color ámbar con tranquilidad, luego la arrojo hacia la ventana.

 Ella cae, hasta hacerse nada en la distancia. Otra imperfecta. Por tener ámbar.. Como los ojos de Miyako. Antes eran perfectos, pero me rechazó, ya no lo son.

 Tal vez... Yo sí pueda ir hacia arriba. 

_¿Quieres probarlo? Le haré entender a ese par de imperfectos, que estaban mal. Que debieron escogerme... Ya verán, como volaré._

  Me lanzo por la ventana sin pensarlo mucho. Con la errada idea... De que volaré.

 No pasaron 2 segundos en el aire, cuando en mi mente, pareció encenderse un foco, que se había apagado por los celos.

Con un simple suspiro, me despido de éste mundo imperfecto:

-Maldita sea_... ¿Qué hice?_

_Ámbar. Ojos color ámbar... Siempre serán mi tortura, mi obsesión, mi amor...._

_Sé que me espera el infierno... _

A pesar de estar arrepentido... De no haberle entregado su pulsera ámbar.

**[~~~~~~~]**

**Fin.**

Notas:

*Segundo reto de Operación Estamos Locas: Realizado*

 u.uU Bueno.. Sé que no quedó muy bien, ¡Pero quedó! Ojalá les haya gustado.

 No hay mucho que decir.. @@ Mi bello Davis estaba loco! T__T Y mató a Ken y a Yoeli.. *Sinf* 9.9U .. Yeahps! u.uU Aunque, eso de lanzarse por la ventana estuvo más loco aún!! O.ô

 ¡Bueno! XDDDD

Mi e-mail ---- zelshamada@hotmail.com

¡Gracias por leer!

¡No se pierdan!

*Z de OEL* (Zelshamada)


End file.
